onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Stranger
The Stranger is the twentieth episode of Once Upon a Time. It focuses on Geppetto and Pinocchio's backstory. Synopsis August tells Emma how to beat Regina and how she can get custody of Henry, while Regina hatches a plot to seduce David now that Mary Margaret is back at work. In the fairy-tale world, a plan to save Snow Whiteand Prince Charming's daughter unfolds. The woodcarver Geppetto agrees to a plan but with a condition that could save his own son Pinocchio as well. Recap August installs a lock on Mary Margaret's door to keep Regina out. Emma tells them that she is going to hire Mr. Gold to build a case against Regina. Henry calls her on the walkie-talkie to meet him and Granny's Diner. August catches up with her and tells her that she needs to look at the big picture and he says he will show her what she needs if she just comes with him but she refuses and keeps walking. Henry notices that there is a new story in the book but it isn't finish. He says the story is about Pinocchio and maybe there is more to it and Emma suggests they get him to school. In Fairytale Land, Pinocchio and Geppetto are out on a raft in the sea. They are trying to escape from the whale, Monsto. Geppetto wants Pinocchio to take the lifevest and save himself but he refuses and jumps off, since he is made of wood and will float. Geppetto screams out for him just as Monstro appears behind the raft. Geppetto wakes up on a beach and looks for Pinocchio notices that his son saved him. He sees Pinocchio laying in the water but he has returned to a wooden state. The Blue Fairy shows up and says they can save him. She turns him into a real boy much to Geppetto's delite. He notices that he a real boy and they thank the Blue Fairy. She tells him to remember to remain "Brave, Truthful and Unselfish" and if he does that he will always remain a real boy. August is sitting at his desk admiring a hat that resembles the one Pinocchio wears. He calls Mr. Gold saying the need to meet. August has issues with his leg and sits down. He pulls up his pants and revels a wooden leg. Mary Margaret is outside when Regina comes up to her. She confronts Regina about framing her for Kathryn's dissapperance but says that she forgives her. She says that if she does this it will only leave a giant hole in her heart. Henry shows up and she gives him his lunch. Henry argues with her over the curse and that he should transfer clases which he refuses to do. August shows up at Mr. Gold's shop and Marco is there. August seems uncomfortable by it. Mr. Gold asks if he is scared to say hello to his father. August asks for his help and Mr. Gold says that trusting August is a big thing to ask. In Fairytale Land Pinocchio is working on a clock and Geppetto is showing him how to do it. Jiminy is tied up in he clock and the Blue Fairy shows up. She brings the news of the curse and asks for Geppetto's help with the curse. She tells him of a enchanted tree the one like Pinocchio was fashioned from. In Storybrooke Emma is talking to Mr. Gold but he refuses to help her with the case. Emma pleas but he still refuses to help her. Emma goes to see August and says that she is willing to see the big picture to beat Regina. David is leaving work and notices Regina is having car trouble. He offers her a ride home. When they get there she suggests that he stay for supper. Regina picks up a note and reads that he is having supper with Archie (the note however is blank) she is upset and he agrees to stay. In Fairytale Land, the Blue Fairy takes them to a tree. She informs them that the tree can save two people and that Prince Charming and Snow White will be transfered to a land without magic. Geppetto worries and questions what will happen to his son since he wasn't always a real boy but she can't answer a his question. He agree's to build the waredrobe only if he can save Pinocchio which Jiminy questions. Geppetto doesn't listen to Jiminy and instead gets up says that he can never repay his debt for what he did to his parents. The Blue Fairy then asks what she will tell Snow and Charming, which Geppetto says to tell them the tree can only save one. The Blue Fairy is infront of the council and Geppetto agrees to the plan. She says the tree can only save one which pleases Geppetto. August is taking Emma outside of Storybrooke to tell her his story. Regina and David finish eatting. He cleans up and says that she feels responsable for him. She tells him about how she found him. She says that she found him on the side of the road and he was about to freeze to death. She goes in for a kiss but David backs away. David leaves and an upset Regina smash a mirror. Snow White is giving birth and the Blue Fairy tells Geppetto that Pinocchio can't go. She says that one day the savior might restore what they have lost. Geppetto desides not to save Snow White and wants Pinocchio to go into the waredrobe. Geppetto tells him to look out for the child and that he will be responsable for her. Pinocchio promises to do this and he goes into the waredrobe. The Waredrobe shacks and Pinocchio has vanished. August and Emma arrive at the lobster house. Emma is upset why they are there. Emma remembers it as the place she was brought as a baby. August says that it is both there stories. He says he was the boy who found her. A tree in the forest suddenly explodes and Pinocchio crawls out of it. He sees an airplane fly by and is scared. He tries to re-enter the tree and remembers his life with Geppetto. He awakens and finds Emma inside the tree. He trys to calm her down. August and Emma are walking in the woods and says he will show her what she needs. She walks off and he says that he knows about the blanket she was found in. He says that he is Pinocchio and she realizes that he is the one who put the story in Henry's book. She refuses to believe and he chases after her. He falls down and says he failed. He says he was half way around the world and he shows her his wooden leg, which just looks like a normal leg to her. He says that its her denial. The two argue and Emma gets upset and says that they are screwed because she can't save them. Pinocchio is standing in a nursery looking at Emma. He stops her from crying by making faces. A man walks in and gets upset with him for touching his tools. A boy walks in with a bunch of money and says that he is leaving. He tells him that they can't take Emma and then agrees to go with him. August goes to see Marco while he is fixing a clock. They disscuess his father and August thinks that his father is dissapointed in him. Marco says that if he had a son, realizing his mistake and trying to fix it is enough for him. August asks if he could be Marco's assistant and Marco welcomes him in. Henry is laying in bed when Emma calls him. She says that she needs to talk to him about their relationship. Emma asks if he wants to get away from Regina and that they are leaving Storybrooke. Appearances *Pinocchio / August Booth *Geppetto / Marco *Jiminy Cricket *Blue Fairy *Monstro *Mary Margaret Blanchard / Snow White *Emma Swan *Mr. Gold *Prince James / David Nolan *Regina Mills / Evil Queen *Henry Mills Trivia *The title card is Jiminy Cricket, the same one was used in Heart of Darkness. *Emma while speaking to August refer to his plan as a "Magicial Mystery Tour" which is a reference to the famous Beatles song. *Snow White does not speak in this episode and is the first time she plays a minor roll in a episode. *When August is show with a hollow leg, which alludes to his counterpart Pinocchio. *August says he lost himself in Phauket which is a place full of pleasures, which alludes to Pinocchio's time on Plesure Island. fr:1x20 de:The Stranger pl:The Stranger es:The Stranger Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes